for the King, for Excaliber, for Love
by kissedbynight
Summary: life for Kayley and Garret after they are knighted, and the quests and struggles they face.


**Okay, I have been watching this show...like crazy the past few days! And we can all thank YouTube links! And I do not own!**

**A/N-okay, this movie is so cute, and it's kind of relatable to my life...just minus the crazy villain, a magic sword, knights, and all that jazz. But I do have a blind friend that I am very close to; he is like...my best friend! And I love him...like a brother! So yeah...small world!**

**Word count-702**

**Summery-the lives after both Kayley and Garret are knighted, and adventures, and struggles that they face.**

I am a knight. I can`t believe I am saying this! Why, a week ago I was gathering eggs, and feeding slop to the pigs, but her I am, a Knight.

A knight that King Arthur has invited to round table! I can feel my father is right beside me, laughing, and telling me how proud he is.

"My I have this dance?"

I felt the heat rise to my face, "It would be an honour Sir Knight."

With his strong, masculine hand on my hips, swaying to the sound of the music, it was utterly perfect.

"Isn`t this everything you have ever wanted!" I squealed in delight, because I know this is everything I have ever wanted!

"Not quite everything."

What more could he want? He`s a knight, has a chair at the round table, and...And he has me. Maybe he doesn`t want me, maybe he was the solitude again, maybe I should just go.

I start to pull away from him, but his hands grip harder, pulling me into his chest.

His lips brushed slowly against mine, then his lower kip as trapped between mine. Oh what a feeling! His kiss sent me flying; my knees begged me to give in, just to let him hold me. My body screamed at me to be a girl for once, and let him sweep me off my feet. And that's just what I did.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and my hands gripped to his hair for dear life. His arms snaked around my waist, and lifted me off the ground. Spinning me in a true romantic fairy tale way.

When we parted, I was short of breath, my chest crushed my lungs every breath I took, but it was well worth it.

"Now it`s everything I ever wanted."

I smiled up at him, and this time I kissed him.

"My daughter, my little girl," I s spun around, breaking our kiss, to see my mother, "what am I going to do without you." Tears fell from my mother's eyes, yet, a smile reminded on her face.

"Oh mother, I promise you I will visit you anytime I get the chance."

"Oh, none of that, the next time I see you, you better have a ring on your finger, right Garret."

Garret`s mouth was hanging slightly a gap, but with a firm and steady voice he said, "Of course, Lady Julianna."

My heart was beating a thousand times a second, did her really mean it? Did he really want to marry me; me the girl that ruined his net, who was an annoying headache, and who dragged him out of his solitude for my own personal gain? I wouldn`t even want to marry me!

"Lady Julianna, where have you been all these years?" A very defined voice called, that voice belonging to the good king Author.

"King Author, how very nice to see you again, as for me, I have been working hard on the farm, making sure my daughter of mine didn`t run off, she`s just like her father."

"He was a good man, and honor to have under my serves, and I am positive that your daughter will be the same."

"I hope so..."

"My lady," King Arthur said, with a little bow, "Would you care to join me in a dance?"

"I would love to."

I watched as my mother danced in the arms of King Arthur. She looks so beautiful, so calm, and so happy. I felt a smile creeping onto my face.

"I sense that you are smiling, am I right?"

"Of course I am! I have been knighted, I am dancing with you, yet alone kissing you, and my mother is grinning ear to ear, I don`t see how things could get any better!"

"I think I know a way..."

His one hand moved to the small of my back, the other the behind my head, and his lips, molded to mine. It seemed like hours till we parted.

"I like your thinking." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"As do I, now, what do say to sneak out early and going home-to the forbidden forest I mean?"

"I think home sounds nice."

**A/N what will happen next, stay tuned! And don`t forget to leave a review!**


End file.
